The Greatest Grievance
Good afternoon, everyone. How are you doing? I tell you what, I am really disappointed today. Our parliament are not sovereign; they do not want independence, and they are afraid of independence. They do not think that our country should be sovereign, and they will not vote for our sovereignty. And so, once again, the Prime Minister of Great Britain has to go crawling back to her unelected masters in Brussels and beg for scraps. This is an unbearable national humiliation, and has been for the last two or more years. The remainers treat the European Union as a moral good in and of itself. They apparently have no care of our democracy when our democracy becomes inconvenient. When the vote of the people stands in the way of their ideals, then it is the vote itself that is the problem, and they will do everything that they can do to undermine you. Whenever I challenge any of them on this, they become emotional, hostile, as if I had just insulted their father or something. Because they look up to the European Union as the mother of perfection and competence, when in reality, it is falling apart. Populist euroskeptic movements are growing across the continent, never-ending financial crisis in Greece, Germany nearly in recession, Paris on fire for nineteen weeks straight - what do they want us to stay in?! It is becoming truly dystopian. The police in France are wearing armour while clubbing old ladies to the floor; and when Macron is presented with this, all he says is: "I hope she gains some wisdom." And now, the second largest contributor to the European Union is trying to leave. Sixty-four percent of the constituencies in the United Kingdom voted to leave the European Union - a margin of nearly two to one in favour of Brexit. Your representatives, the people who are supposed to speak for these constituencies, voted nearly three to to one to remain in the European Union; four-hundred and eighty-six remain MPs to one-hundred and sixteen Brexiteers. It is a remainer parliament in a Brexiteer country, and they do not represent you. Parliament is not meant to be a will unto itself - it is meant to actually represent the regions of the country. If the remain MPs felt that they could not in good conscience support Brexit, then they should have done the dignified thing and resigned. We, the British people, will deal with this the civilised way - the way we have always done it: at the ballot box. This is the real people's vote, and this is what the vote on Brexit will look like going forward. If parliament cannot do the honourable thing and honour the result of the referendum, call a general election. The current parliament is not fit to serve at this moment of challenge, and they do not serve anyone but themselves - call a general election. We must replace this parliament with representatives who understand what "Leave the European Union" means - call a general election. If our MPs do not wish to lead our country, that is not a problem; we will elect ones that do. Call a general election. Because nothing is ever new under the sun, and as Oliver Cromwell said: "Ye have grown intolerably odious to the whole nation. You were deputed here by the people to get grievances redressed, and yourselves become the greatest grievance. In the name of God, go! : Source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKJlQmq1S1M Category:Transcripts